Jayma Mays
Jayma Suzette Mays (born July 16, 1979) is a 34-year-old American television and film actress best known for her role as Emma Pillsbury, a guidance counsellor on the FOX musical-comedy TV show, Glee. Biography Mays was born in Grundy, Virginia as Jamia Suzette Mays . After graduating from Grundy Senior High School, she attended Radford University where she graduated with a degree in Performing Arts. In 2004, she made her first television appearance on Joey. The following year, she made her feature film debut with a supporting role in Red Eye. Mays' other credits include House, Six Feet Under, The Comeback, Entourage, Stacked, How I Met Your Mother, Heroes, Ghost Whisperer and Ugly Betty. Jayma was in other movies, such as: Bar Starz, Flags of Our Fathers and Blind Dating. She also starred in the spoof film Epic Movie where she met her husband Adam Campbell. They married on October 28, 2007. She has played the love interest of a character played by Masi Oka in two different roles: Charlie on Heroes, and Nina in the direct-to-DVD film Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd: Out of Control. She also played Elsita, who lives and works in a windmill as well as her mother Elsa in episode four of Pushing Daisies.From Watch with Kristen at E! Online She also stars as Amy in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. She is currently starring on the FOX TV show Glee, as Emma Pillsbury. It premiered on September 9, 2009. Jayma has been in four seasons of the series so far. Mays played the female lead in a live action/animation hybrid film version of the Smurfs. Filmography Films Television Trivia *She only uses white towels. *She loves country music. *Has "Bambi eyes". *Referred to by her co-stars as "Jayma-mazing ". *Her favorite color is yellow. *She loves Indian food. *She eats a peanut butter sandwich every day. *She has 2 cats called Heidi and Fräulein, which are german names. *Because her husband is English, she sometimes slips into a British accent without realizing it. *She is best friends with Glee co-stars Jessalyn Gilsig and Matthew Morrison. *She sang Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me for her Glee ''audition. *Earlier in her television career she was a guest star on a season one episode of “How I Met Your Mother”, a show with Neil Patrick Harris apart of the cast. Year later, Harris appeared in a season one episode of “Glee”, a show with Jayma Mays apart of the cast. Then in 2011, they both stared in the screen adaption of “Smurfs”. *She worked with Matthew on the 2007 pilot ''Nice Girls Don't Get The Corner Office, he played Angela's friend and co-worker Brody. *She is 5'4". Quotes *''I definitely know that I'm quirky. I know that I'm different. Red hair definitely made me different growing up.'' *''I don't remember my dreams. I'm one of those weird people. I know there are tricks and things you can do, but I never remember my dreams.'' *''This morning I was laughing at my cat who was running up the stairs and slipped, and pretended like it didn't happen.'' Gallery jm10.jpg jm9.jpg jm8.jpg jm7.png jm6.jpg Jemaya.jpg jm5.jpg jm4.jpg Qq1hfr.gif Th_8yyexc.gif tumblr_l6robdlGJP1qbqce1o1_250.gif jm3.jpg jm2.jpg jm1.jpg 007EPM_Jayma_Mays_030.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 2009030222180879629.jpg ALO-087186.jpg es423_18978462.jpg jayma mays.jpg Jayma_Mays+Jan_30_2011.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg jayma-mays-11113.jpg jayma-mays-hair.jpg jayma mays01.jpg jaymamays02.jpg normal_BS-004.jpg normal_Conan-00025.jpg normal_Letterman-00011.jpg tumblr_lmi7waBLsx1qceuawo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmhzwm5xnZ1qg19y5.png 7.164729.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg tumblr_lrqsutwtUj1r012q6o1_400.jpg jayma-mays_small.jpg 9596_jayma-mays.jpg 57366.gif jm.jpg Tumblr_m13gzvo5yq1r7fnpto1_500.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG4.jpg Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr merptebRlx1rsluu3o1 250.gif JaymaSAG4.jpg JaymaSAG3.jpg JaymaSAG2.jpg JaymaSAG.jpg JaymaRedCarpet (5).png Red-hair-jayma-mays.jpg 9596 jayma-mays.jpg 538695-jayma-mays.jpg 110909glee-jayma-mays1.jpeg CuteJaymaandMatthew.jpg JaymaandMatthew.jpg Jayma-mays-and-emma-pillsbury-profile.jpg Jaymayyexcited.gif Jaymamays02.jpg Jayma mays01.jpg Jayma-mays-hair.jpg Jayma-mays-11113.jpg Jayma-mays-2010-emmys-red-carpet.jpg Jayma-16th-Annual-SAG-Awards-jayma-mays-10055980-394-600.jpg Jayma Mays+Jan 30 2011.jpg Jayma mays.jpg 95826-jayma-mays-180x200.jpg 007EPM Jayma Mays 030.jpg Jayma shirt.jpg JaymaM-HighSchool.png Jaymam.jpg Jayma Mays 2009.jpg Jayma-Mays-glee-9560380-1853-2560.jpg Jaymaseason2.jpg Glee 09 jayma publicity 1327 ly.jpg Jayma-the-12th-Annual-Costume-Designers-Guild-Awards.jpg Jaymamays.jpg Wenn20505734.jpg Wenn20505727.jpg References Category:Actors